


Please, please me (like I please you)

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dr. Beck's mind is only saying one thing: "Fuck Beth Johanssen against the nearest wall".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, please me (like I please you)

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was a lot of fun, hope you all... like it. The title, again, comes from a Beatles song: 'Please, please me' :)
> 
> And if you have tumblr and you liked this one, please go and reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/133258799479/can-i-request-johnabeck-i-just-want-sex-man-no)! :D

Please, please me (like I please you)

 _‘Fuck Beth Johanssen’_ , that was all his brain was saying and they were in the middle fo this kind of meeting with NASA techs and bunch of brilliant people, Chris wanted to yell at them and get his wife by the hand and just… run away home or whatever. Even the parking lot was a good option at this point, he just wanted to get his hands on her like some kind of crazy animal and oh god, what the fuck was wrong with him? He could see his mom moving her head with a ‘NO’ expression deep inside his mind, judging him and his stupid macho behavior and he wanted to cut his balls so maybe he would stop thinking about  _sEX_  right now when Beth was doing nothing but be professional with her department at NASA. Kapoor approached them, they say hi, he sent his hi’s to their new born at home (well, at Amy’s) and their familias and then asked about how was the party. Beck almost say  _‘boring and I need to pee-PIN MY WIFE TO THE NEAREST WALL’_ but he just smiled. Mark would be proud of him (and laughing, let’s not forget laughing).

Beth looked at him, finally. They telepathic communication via their eyes, that conversation alley some couples like them seems to find once together, played a good game here: she knew he wanted and then he knew she wanted to, bt she was, like always, more capable of maintain a good farsa about her feelings and desires, and Beth was smiling while calling him  _that_ , because that fucking name, that tile of his, gets him going and he hates it, he hates it, he hates it so much right the fuck now and she keeps introducing him as

“My husband,  _Doctor_ Beck.”   
“Nice to meet you, doctor, I’m-”

Whoever. Chris smiled at the old man, grabbing his hand on a polite handshake and then proceed to ignore his conversation but just concentrate in thinking of not hot stuff: Piper eating, Amy complaining about her love life, Ellen saying dad jokes, Mark talking, the baseball chanel, the smell of Hell’s kitchen.

“My husband, Doctor-”

 _‘Fuck Beth Johanssen’_ , his brain demanded and he bit his bottom lip, smiling like a psychopath to the group of women that were saying their congratulations to Beth for her baby and for her job at NASA. Damn. His wife was one hell of a woman and he wanted her even more now, because yes, these ladies were right, she was amazing, so young and here, so young and so successful and yet not full of herself but just kind and sometimes shy, but always lovely and firm, knowing how to manage things and how to work without any complain. She was marvelous. And beautiful. And so damn hot in that stupid space dress.  _‘FUCK BETH JOHANSSEN’_.

“Beth?” He said and she looked at him, walking to their table for dinner. “Bathroom, now.”  
“Now?”  
And he just nodded. “Please?”  
“Owwww.” She smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. “But it must be quick, I have a speech to say, remember?”

He nodded again.

**

“Oh, wait” Wait, wait!”  
Chris looked up to his wife, the small woman just smiled at him. “No?” He said almost desperate with her legs over his shoulders in the private bathroom of someone’s office.  
“Just… give them back!”  
And he lifted an eyebrow. “Nope!”

No way in hell he was giving her her panties right now, not when he was about to get into business and while she tried to reach them, he smiled taking her lips on a kiss and she laughed, messing his hair and opening her legs wider then smiling at him, inviting him to put into action. So he kissed her inner tight, right then left until he decided were to start: he rubbed her clit with his tongue, slowly and without any kind of hurry, no matter in 20 minutes approx. she needed to be ready to give a speech they worked together a week ago. Beth closed her eyes, fingers buried deep on Beck’s hair and lips parting to let out little moans when his tongue started to part her upper lips with the same calm rhythm of before. Finally, Chris penetrate her and her salty test make him smile and she could feel him between her legs, making her shiver and hardening her nipples.

“There, there… there, baby, there…”

She loved this man’s mouth, he was damn good at this and his tongue was God’s gift to her. He may have made her awkward at life but he send him right on her time to eat her out perfectly and he always laughs when she told him that. “Oh, aren’t you just romantic, Sun Queen?”, he would say but right now, his mouth was making other kind of sounds, little moans that vibrate on her clit and send shocks through her whole body. Beth moaned loudly and his erection started to hurt in his pants, so he opened the fly and worked the bottom, letting his member free and squeezing the head with one hand while the other rubbed his wife’s clit and his tongue started a steady, not really fast, rhythm penetrating her.

Beth felt like crying, she could see herself enjoying her husband’s attention in the mirror in front of her. She could see her own hard nipples through her dress, the way his arm moved while he masturbated, and the little shaking in his whole body while getting off on just to make her moan like that. And then, she was looking at her own eyes, unable to not smile, turned on in a way she has never expected and needed to come. Beth pulled at Chris’ hair then, her hips moving to encounter his tongue faster and he understood the hint.

“Please, please, please…”

So his fingers went into her, two of them penetrating as hard as his tongue had managed before and this warm celestial thing went direct to her clitoris, stimulating it while his intense blue eyes looked into his own brown ones. Beth smiled at him, mouthed a sweet ‘I love you’ that make his eyes shine in devotion. This man was… another thing, from another world or something. God bless him and god bless the day his parents decided to have sex without any kind of protection. Beth moaned louder than before when she felt her orgasm on the bottom of her belly, Chris’ fingers going harder and faster, then searching for that spot inside her that-

“Oh my god, doctor! Oh, doctor! There, there!”

‘Dude, thats some porn material’, Mark told them when Beth talked about Chris being turned on by her calling him ‘doctor’ on bed and by this point, about to reach her wonderful orgasm, with him basically fucking his own fist and fucking her with his fingers and his tongue going from her entrance to her clit without any kind of mercy, she knew she was part of the kink now. She just felt it right, to scream his name and then:

“Oh god, doctor, yes!” Because she was very vocal and he loved that. “I– Oh, fuck, Chris! I’m gonna–!”

There. Fuck, she felt amazing. Her whole body warmed incredible before feeling a shock traveling from her belly to every single little part of herself, and then an explosion on her vagina, him still licking her clean and his wet fingers touching her tights a little and she knew he was still holding into his orgasm, waiting for his realize. Beth smiled at her husband when he reached for her lips, erection jumping between them and she took him with a firm squeeze. Chris smiled, kissing her and playing with her tongue while she drove him to the edge.

“Shit, babe…” He murmured. “Baby, I’m gonna… I’m going to come… baby?”

She stopped and in the middle of his surprise, the little woman managed to change positions and sit him on the closed toilet, her pretty lips taking the tip of his cock into her mouth before taking him almost for complete until he touched her throat. Chris moaned then, keeping his hands to him because he couldn’t ruin her hair, it costed her a life time to get ready and he wasn’t going to be responsable for that and for everyone knowing something happened in that bathroom. But then she was asking him to come on her mouth, her big brown eyes smiling at him when he noticed the way she was licking the head of his dick and he just nodded, he nodded taking his erection in one hand and giving it a couple of strokes before finally getting his orgasm, angling to let the shots on her mouth like she wanted.

Fuck everyone who ever thought she was shy on bed or something. To be honest, he would have never done something like this before if it wasn’t for her and her desire of doing it on semi-public places, liking to swallow his come like right fucking now, and letting him…

“You are not giving me my panties back?” She asked after a couple of kisses and laughs, both trying to style his hair again.  
“Nope.” He say. “We made a deal, it was your idea.”   
Beth made a face. “Damn you, pervert Johanssen.” And he smiled. “Right. But that means...”  
“Yeah, yeah.” And he smirked, kissing her once more before going for her purse like she asked him. “You ride me tonight.” 

And she winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
